


Take a Little Step (The To Boldly Go Remix)

by Kyra



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Dreamatorium, F/M, Food Sex, M/M, Multi, OT3, Relationship Negotiation, Roleplay, Roommates, Star Trek References, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra/pseuds/Kyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy didn't think he liked rules but maybe some are pretty okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Little Step (The To Boldly Go Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samalander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samalander/gifts).



**» Rule 3: The group doesn’t get to know. Especially Shirley. And Pierce. And Jeff.**

Troy knows it makes sense that no one else in the study group can find out about Them and Their Thing (it sounds so important when Annie says it) -- or at least he knows it must make sense, since Annie feels so strongly about it and Abed agrees that there's little precedent to know how this trope would affect the overall group dynamic.

"It would be hard to explain," Annie tells him and that's probably true. (He's not great at explaining things.) All he'd really have to say is that it's _fun_. It's good and it's fun -- it was always fun with Abed and with Annie too now it's even better -- and how can that be wrong?

 

**» Rule 4: All costumes must be agreed upon ahead of time.**

He had to be the one to explain this to Annie, since Abed had gone all twitchy and kept opening his mouth and then closing it again before anything came out.

"Not good?" Annie said sadly, looking down at her outfit.

"No, it's -- it's good -- kind of --" he starts, before it bursts out of him. "It's just -- Sexy Blorgon isn't a _thing_."

 

**» Rule 2: For the duration of the arrangement, all parties involved agree that they are in a relationship and are therefore boyfriends and girlfriend.**

**» Rule 9: Thursday and Sunday are movie nights. Sex has to wait until after the movie.**

Abed gets pretty annoyed if someone falls asleep before the end of a movie. Annie’s tried to adapt, Troy knows she has, but after the triple espresso incident she and Abed have come to an unspoken compromise. Whatever movie he picks to watch second is something he knows she’s already seen, so when Annie nods off he doesn’t spend the rest of the movie clearing his throat so loudly he sounds like he’s trying to cough up a tribble.

Tonight the second movie is Ghostbusters, and Annie’s asleep way before the Stay Puffed Marshmallow Man shows up. This part always gave Troy nightmares when he was a kid, which of course Abed knows. His arm is stretched across the back of the couch and he squeezes Troy’s shoulder every time Troy jumps.

Annie’s asleep between them, sitting up but curled on her side with her legs under her and her head on the back couch cushion, bumping up against Abed’s arm. It doesn’t look super comfortable and because Abed’s awesome, he knows that’s what Troy’s thinking. He gives Troy’s shoulder another squeeze, then curls his arm around Annie, pulling her in so her head is on on his shoulder. Annie nuzzles into his neck, just a little, and her shoulders get all relax-y.

They look so good together and Troy likes looking at them so much it makes him feel all weird and jello-y in his guts. He still can’t believe that’s his boyfriend AND his girlfriend. He didn’t even know that was allowed!

Like he has to prove it to himself, he reaches out a hand and touches Annie’s foot, then her bare ankle. Her skin is cool and she makes a pleased little noise without opening her eyes and pushes into his touch.

 

 **» Rule 10: If food is used in sex, nothing that will stain can be in Annie’s bedroom.**  

**» Rule 7. Participants agree that they are best friends, and will remain so.**

It’s ice cream sundae night, the best night of the month, except this is also the first time it’s been ice cream sundae night AND the era of everyone-gets-to-sleep-together.  Troy starts it, with the whipped cream: just a spritz into Annie’s mouth, as she tilts her head back and it’s impossible  _not_  to also swipe it down the side of her neck.

“Troy!” she shrieks in her voice that’s only half upset and he pulls her in by her hips to lick a long, whipped-creamy stripe up the side of her neck.  That gets Abed’s attention, where he’s creating a moat made of sprinkles around his ice cream castle.

“That could have gotten on my shirt,” Annie fusses, still in that voice that means she doesn’t really mind and Abed meets Troy’s eyes as he steps up behind her. 

“No, it couldn’t,” Abed says.  He slides his hands over Troy’s, still on Annie’s hips, and then up to tug at the hem of her shirt.  “Not if you’re not wearing one."

Annie’s eyes go really huge and she makes a surprised little whimpering noise, but obediently lifts her arms as Abed tugs her shirt off over her head. 

And then— _Annie’s boobs_.  The real ones, not the monkey.  In Annie’s bra.  Troy finds himself fumbling on the counter for the whipped cream can without taking his eyes off her chest.

“I think I had a dream about this,” he says in a distant voice and that is how eventually Annie ends up naked on her back on their kitchen table while Abed licks chocolate sauce off each of her nipples, deliberate and slow, until she’s squirming around Troy’s fingers.

 

**» 1. All rules are subject to change by a 2/3 majority vote at the monthly State of the Relationship meeting.**

**» 6. If at any time a participant wishes to leave the agreement, they may do so by making a verbal declaration.**

Annie and Abed both take the State of the Relationship meeting really seriously.

“Do you wish to leave the agreement or alter any part of it at this time?” one of them always says to him solemnly. Troy likes it because sometimes he forgets to think about whether he likes the things he’s doing and if he wants to keep doing them. (It’s how he ended up on the roller derby team for three months, until the group staged an intervention; those girls were really awesome and _really scary_.)

Troy also likes the part where it usually ends in happy, kind of messy sex, the kind where they end up all tangled up together afterwards and Annie looks all dazed and dreamy and says “This is _awesome_ ,” one too many times, her hair all crazy and messed up in the way you only ever see girls’ hair if you’ve just done it with them.

 

**» Rule 11: Dreamatorium sex by appointment only**

Annie gets costume approval beforehand this time: she has her hair in a high ponytail and big dangly earrings and Abed gives a double thumbs-up. Troy is mostly staring at her legs between her tall boots and her _very_ short skirt.

“So…?” she says. “Is this okay?”

“Fascinating,” says Abed, which means yes, and Troy lets out a little strangled noise, which means yes, too. Annie beams, then pauses.

“Wait—“ she says and looks at Abed, brow furrowing. “Is this whitewashing?” They all learned about whitewashing when Abed went through his Avatar phase.

Abed cocks his head and considers, then looks down at himself and over at Troy.

“I think Brown Spock and Black Kirk can balance out White Uhura,” he says and Annie beams.

“Captain?” Abed says, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow and all of a sudden it’s like he _is_ Mr. Spock.

Troy feels his chest fill and squares his shoulders. He turns to face the door of the Dreamatorium-slash-turbolift.

“Commander,” he nods at Abed. “Lieutenant,” he says to Annie. “With me.” Abed’s already at one shoulder, just behind him, and Annie takes up her place at the other. Troy grins and steps through the door as they fall in step behind him.


End file.
